Gracias Yuu
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ella lo miraba a él con ojos llorosos y él no comprendía nada. Ella era fuerte, pero sólo era una fachada para las demás personas que no la conocían y él no la conocía más que de una semana atrás. Serie de historias cortas sobre Yuu y Nao
1. Chapter 1

Ella lo miraba a él con ojos llorosos y él no comprendía nada. Ella era fuerte, pero sólo era una fachada para las demás personas que no la conocían y él no la conocía más que de una semana atrás.

Había pasado una semana desde que Otosaka Yuu había despertado después de su misión para robar todos los poderes del mundo, pero lamentablemente había un precio muy alto por tal proeza. Yuu despertó en una cama de hospital, cuidado por una joven de cabello albino y sin recuerdos de lo que él anteriormente había hecho.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, Yuu? ― Fue la pregunta de Tomori Nao, su novia, quien estaba junto al castaño en su rehabilitación.

― Mucho mejor, gracias. ― Agradeció el castaño mientras terminaba los ejercicios impuestos por la chica. ― Por cierto, Nao ―

La joven vio que en la mirada de su novio había dudas y por alguna razón tenía un sentimiento de temor.

― ¿Cómo nos volvimos novios? ― Fue la pregunta de Yuu ya que buscaba recordar todo lo que había sucedido antes de haber perdido sus recuerdos.

La mirada de Nao cambió a uno llenó de tristeza cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño quien notó como unas lágrimas se formaban en los ojos celestes de su novia. Él se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar, era su novia la que le ayudaba en su rehabilitación y la estaba haciendo llorar.

De un segundo a otro el joven Otosaka se levantó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novia quien no podía ocultar su tristeza, pero, aun así, le regalaba una sonrisa para que su novio no se preocupara.

― Nao, lo lamento yo no ―

― No pasa nada ― Interrumpió Nao tomando los brazos de Yuu de sus hombros y así tomarlo de las manos. ― De todos modos, sé que un día preguntarías eso tarde o temprano. ―

― Nao

La rubia se acercó más a él reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Yuu. El castaño sabía que muchas cosas sucedieron, tal vez el lapso de un año fue muy largo, pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que ese cariño y amor que sentía por ella jamás murió en el olvido.

― Nao, ¿te he dicho que te amo? ― Preguntó Yuu mientras soltaba las manos de su novia para envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

― S-Sí ― Respondió ella con una voz quebrada.

― No recuerdo cuándo nos volvimos novios, pero sé que te amo. ― La chica no podía ser fuerte en esos momentos ya que su novio había demostrado que la amaba con todo su corazón. ― Creo que fue esa pequeña libreta, tu máxima expresión de amor, ¿no es así? ―

Nao no dijo nada, simplemente dejo salir todo lo que sentía.

― Quiero recordar, sé que lo recordaré ― Había cosas que Yuu no comprendía y había otras cosas que apenas y lograba recordar, pero de una semana hasta el día de hoy sentía mucha felicidad junto a Nao ― No olvide que te amo al parecer ―

Las palabras del _shinigami de un solo ojo_ abrían el corazón de Nao que se había cerrado al mundo mucho tiempo atrás y que la llegada de un miembro de la familia Otosaka había logrado generarle una calidez en su interior.

Para Nao, Yuu es su héroe, el héroe que ella necesitaba y que todos necesitaban. Él sufrió, ella sufrió y todas las personas cercanas a ellos dos sufrieron, pero los había salvado, ¿no? Las memorias de su novio fueron un precio muy alto para que todos vivieran felices y él lo había conseguido.

― Gracias, Yuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte**

Feliz San Valentín

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Otosaka Yuu logró robar todos los poderes del mundo trayendo consigo una paz para las personas que los poseían. Lamentablemente, robar dichos poderes tenía como consecuencia la perdida de la memoria y eso era algo que era inevitable.

― Feliz San Valentín

Yuu parpadeó un par de veces al ver a su novia parado, frente a él con una caja de chocolates.

― Nao, ya te he dicho que no es necesario― Decía el castaño quien tomó la caja de las dulces manos de Tomori.

― Lo sé, pero recuerda que me lo podrás pagar el día blanco― Contestó ella para después sacar su cámara y comenzar a grabar a su novio muy detenidamente. ― No creas que no voy a grabar nuestros recuerdos―

Yuu soltó una pequeña risa ante las palabras dichas por la joven. Era verdad, ella grababa siempre con su cámara muchos momentos importantes y tenía sus razones entre las cuales destacaba cuando Yuu perdió su memoria. Para Tomori fue complicado al inicio, ella amaba a Yuu, pero sabía que su misión era riesgosa por no decir que sería mortal para él, y el perderlo era algo que no quería llegar a ver, pero jamás perdió la esperanza de reencontrarse con él.

― Yuu ―Tomori en ese momento llamó a su novio quien volteó a verla. ― ¿Me amas?

Aquella pregunta sacó fuera de sí al castaño. Él observó a su novia quien le regalaba una mirada tranquila, pero a la vez que le decía que ella ansiaba escuchar tales palabras de él. Por un momento, tan sólo un instante, su corazón le dio la respuesta a su mente.

― Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? ― Contestó él mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo del pantalón para sacar una pequeña libreta que se encontraba en mal estado. ― Me encuentro hoy aquí, por nuestra promesa.

Tomori sonrió con dulzura, esas palabras habían calmado su intranquilo corazón.

― Oye, apresura el paso que quiero llegar al restaurante. ― Ordenó ella a su novio quien no notó el pequeño sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de la joven.

― No vamos a llegar tarde, tenemos tiempo― Contestaba él un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su novia.

Tomori se giró para encarar a su novio con una mirada seria. Yuu en ese momento sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda ya que en el poco tiempo que recordaba a Tomori, ella podía llegar a ser de temer.

― Quiero pasar mi primer San Valentín contigo y quiero grabarlo ― Confesó ella sin perder su postura ante su novio ― Sí no te mueves por ti, yo haré que te muevas a la fuerza. ―

Sin decir más, Tomori tomó a Yuu de la mano para poder apresurar el paso haciendo que el joven se sonrojara mucho por el acto. Un amor joven, un amor que pasó por tragedias, pero que al final floreció. Tomori agradecía poder estar junto a Yuu, agradecía que él logró regresar y agradecía a Dios el poder darle felicidad después de tanto sufrir.

― «Porque te amo»


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlotte**

* * *

Típico

Ya era típico de ellos. Todas las mañanas desde que iniciaron su relación era una pelea tras otra. No se odiaban, no querían herirse después de todo por lo que han pasado, sino que luchaban por ver quién tenía la autoridad en la casa y eso era algo que aterraba a una pequeña Otosaka.

— Ya te dije que Ayumi y yo iremos de compras, tu descansa — Pedía una chica que llevaba una mirada seria y autoritaria.

Ella era Tomori Nao, la novia del chico que era llamado la muerte de un solo ojo.

— Y yo te dije que ya me encuentro mejor — Le respondió un chico con ligera molestia en su voz.

Él era Otosaka Yuu, y si, él es aquel sujeto que causó terror en el mundo.

— Te han ordenado quedarte en cama mientras recuperas los recuerdos — Nao miraba a Yuu con firmeza —. No pretendo irme hasta verte recostado

Las miradas que se regalaban eran duras y cada una buscaba imponerse sobre la otra. Para Yuu, quedarse en cama y no acompañar a su novia era casi una herejía, pero parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a irse sin él.

— Yo soy capaz de ir con ustedes — Dijo el castaño acercándose a su novia —. Fueron muchos meses en los que no estuve a tu lado y buscas dejarme aquí, solo.

— Tú sabes perfectamente que te amo, Otosaka Yuu — Habló ella para tomar las manos de su novio y entrelazarlas con las suyas —. Pero no quiero que te pase nada mientras estamos fuera, al menos aquí sé que estarás seguro

Nao le dio una mirada tierna a su novio a modo de súplica para que el desistiera de la idea de salir. Ayumi observaba todo desde la puerta. La dulce hermana de Yuu estaba impresionada por la habilidad que tenía Tomori para imponerse a su hermano en más de una ocasión. Nunca en la vida ella vio que alguien llevara así a su hermano que no sea ella.

Tomori Nao era de temer.

— Bien — Respondió Yuu con sus mejillas coloreadas en rojo —. Me quedaré, pero respondan mis llamadas, ¿esta bien?

Nao sonrió con dulzura para él.

— Te aseguro que si sucede algo yo te llamaré —Dijo Nao calmando a su novio.

Yuu no pudo más que acceder después de ver aquel rostro suplicante que Nao le había dado. Tal vez él estaba exagerando un poco al preocuparse. Soltando a su novia, Yuu se despidió de ambas viendo como salían por la puerta dejándolo solo en el departamento.

— Tal vez Nao tiene razón — Comenzó a hablar él —. Esto es tan típico


	4. Lo que siente Yuu

**Charlotte**

* * *

 **Lo que siente Yuu**

Cuando se trataba de ser una pareja, Nao y Yuu parecían más una pareja de casados que de novios. Desde la llegada del primero a su vida, Nao había cambiado mucho su corazón al grado de preocuparse por el chico egocéntrico que parecía no encajar con ella. Incluso después del accidente con Ayumi, ella lo cuidó siempre para la propia sorpresa de ella.

— Y yo te digo que te quedes en cama, debes de descansar — Decía un serio Otosaka quien se encontraba junto a una recostada Tomori.

Eran una especie de matrimonio un tanto singular.

— Y yo te dije que sólo es una fiebre normal — Le respondía ella con las mejillas coloradas —. No necesitas cuidarme, yo sé hacerlo — Replicaba ella intentando levantarse sin éxito alguno.

— Sí no te puedes levantar, no me iré de aquí — Dijo el joven Otosaka mientras remontaba un paño en agua fría para ponerlo en la frente de la chica —. Ya has cuidado mucho de mí, es hora de que yo te regrese el favor.

Tomori en verdad detestaba ese lado de su novio. No tuvo más remedio que callar y sentir el fresco paño en su frente cosa que la hizo sentir mejor para su sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Ayumi? — Preguntó por la hermana de Yuu notando la mirada sonriente de su novio —. Me va a preparar su famoso omelette de arroz, ¿no es así? — Preguntaba ella al conocer la actitud de la menor.

— Con la salsa secreta de la familia Otosaka — Dijo Yuu sonriente por la actitud que tomó Nao —. Vamos, si bien que te gusta esa salsa.

Tomori no podía negarlo, cuando dicha salsa llegaba a manos de Ayumi pareciera que la niña cambiaba el sabor de la salsa. Algunas veces ella llegó a creer que la hermana de su novio tenía el poder del convertir aquella salsa en algo mucho más delicioso.

— Al menos tú hermana sabe cocinar algo con cariño — Dijo ella en un intento de molestar a su novio, cosa que logró.

Yuu miraba a Nao con una mirada molesta por dicho comentario. ¿Acaso su novia había dicho que su hermanita era mejor cocinero que él? De seguro la fiebre ya estaba pasando factura con Tomori al decir tales barbaries o también podía significar que ya se estaba recuperando. Cualquiera de las dos, debía mejorar sus habilidades de cocina para satisfacer el paladar de Nao.

— Yo también te amo — Dijo Yuu con una sonrisa.

— Sí, claro — Le respondió ella con sarcasmo —. ¡Ya déjame levantarme!

Viendo como Tomori se quería levantar, Yuu no tuvo más remedio que apaciguar la ira de su compañera.

— No — Respondió él para darle un beso en los labios a su novia.

Ella no esperó eso, pero poco le importó y aceptó gustosa el beso de su novio que evidentemente era para hacerla desistir. A falta de aire, aquel beso fue roto por ambos dejando maravillados a la joven pareja que en pocas ocasiones actuaban como tal.

— Tu ganas, me quedaré aquí siendo cuidada por ti — Respondió Nao con tintes rojizos en sus mejillas y un poco más acalorada. —. Sí me besas, claro está.

Yuu sonrió; al fin había vencido a Nao quien ya no sentía el martirio de una fiebre siempre y cuando sea su novio quien cuide de ella.


	5. Sinfonía

**Charlotte**

* * *

 **Sinfonía**

A veces el destino tiene preparado numerosos obstáculos, pero dichos obstáculos se convierten en experiencias que sacan lo mejor o lo peor de ti. En ciertas ocasiones, las personas a tu lado te abandonaran en los peores momentos, pero aquellas que te aman se quedarán a tu lado.

Tomori Nao se encontraba en el hospital viendo a su hermano en cama siendo atendido por doctores y enfermeras; nuevamente había sufrido un ataque de los muchos que tenía, pero ahora vino acompañado de un paro cardiovascular. Al enterarse, ella salió de la escuela para ir junto a su hermano.

— Nao — Dijo alguien haciendo que la chica se girase.

— Yuu, ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó ella toda preocupada.

— Vine a verte; saliste corriendo del salón sin decir nada y mi hermano me avisó lo que sucedió por lo que vine de inmediato

Para Nao la presencia de Yuu le tranquilizaba. No dudo dos veces para ir y abrazar a su novio con fuerza. Ella quería que él le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que nada malo iba a suceder; ella ya no encontraba fuerzas para no llorar y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué sucede esto? — Preguntaba Nao llorando con fuerza —. ¿Por qué mi hermano tiene que pasar todo esto?

Yuu sentía lástima por su Nao, pero también sentía su dolor, el mismo dolor que él sintió cuando Ayumi falleció hace tanto tiempo. Recordando aquellos momentos donde sólo existía tristeza, a su mente llegó la patada que Nao le dio cuando en medio de su desesperación buscaba calmar el dolor con droga.

Nao se había quedado a su lado tanto tiempo sin que él se diera cuenta al punto que ella dejaba todo de lado sólo por él. Abrazándola, Yuu se dio cuenta que era hora de tomar dicho papel, uno donde él sabía que debía aprender.

— Porque la vida a veces nos pone obstáculos para poder aprender de ellos, a veces no los queremos, pero ahí se encuentran y debemos aprender de no dejarnos vencer por ellos — Dijo el joven Otosaka intentando tranquilizar a su novia.

La situación era un poco tensa, pero de alguna forma las palabras de Yuu hicieron efecto en ella.

— ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan miserable? — Preguntó Nao para mirar a Yuu con tristeza.

— No lo es, por favor, no vuelvas a decir esas palabras que no son verdad — Respondió Yuu con seriedad mientras pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de ella.

— Lo lamento — Se disculpó ella mirando al suelo.

¿Por qué la vida era tan frágil que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecía? Yuu sabía todo sobre Nao e incluso llegó a molestarse por lo que la madre de esta había hecho al grado de pedirle a su hermano información sobre ella quien no negó en dársela. Cuando se encontró a la madre se dio cuenta que le tenía miedo a lo que no entendía y ella le temía a sus hijos.

Sabía él que Nao sólo tenía a su hermano, era su única familia y lo amaba. Verla tan frágil causaba que él se sintiera devastado por no poder protegerla, pero sabía que esto era una experiencia que la vida le estaba poniendo a ella. No podía usar sus poderes e intervenir, no era lo correcto, pero igual no habría efecto.

— Señorita Tomori — Habló un médico rompiendo el abrazo de la pareja.

— ¿Sí?

— Debemos hablar sobre la condición que presenta su hermano, es de suma importancia que me acompañe junto a su novio al consultorio.

Nao se limpió los ojos y dijo que irían para allá. Ella se encontraba con miedo, la seriedad en las palabras del médico la habían quebrado y se hallaba a sí misma temblando. De repente, un suave tacto le tomó por la mano tranquilizándola.

— No me iré, estaré contigo en todo momento para apoyarte — Dijo Yuu dándole una sonrisa para calmarla.

— Gracias, no quiero estar sola cuando hable con él

— No lo estarás


	6. Desde la perspectiva de Ayumi

**Desde la perspectiva de Ayumi.**

* * *

Un bello amanecer iluminaba aquella ciudad japonesa donde residía el llamado shinigami de un ojo; los dorados rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana del departamento de la familia Otosaka que una vez más estaba reunida disfrutando de la vida. En un sofá se encontraba un par de jóvenes abrazados dulcemente mientras una niña, bueno, no se podía decir niña ya que había crecido, grababa con una cámara al par de jóvenes que aún estaban dormidos.

Sin dudas Yuu está feliz con Nao. – Dijo la jovencita de cabello castaño quien no despegaba la vista de la pareja que se encontraba frente de ella. – Espero que les guste este vídeo, en especial a Nao-neesan quien ahora está feliz con mi hermano.

Pese a que la niña hablaba, la joven pareja conformada por un chico castaño y una hermosa rubia que tenía el cabello más claro rozando al blanco, seguían dormidos muy abrazados. La niña decidió dejar la cámara en la mesa que estaba a un lado de ella para sonreír con cierta malicia.

Ella amaba a su hermano.

Ella amaba a la novia de su hermano.

Pero, ella amaba hacer bromas igualmente.

¡Hermano la casa se incendia! – Grito con suma fuerza la castaña logrando el objetivo que deseaba.

De un segundo a otro, tanto su hermano como la chica despertaron del sueño totalmente alarmados por aquel grito.

¿¡Qué sucede?! – Grito el castaño tomando de los hombros a su hermana mientras que la rubia miró alrededor. - ¿Dónde está el incendio, Ayumi? –

La rubia quien notó el rostro preocupado de la castaña soltó una risa al ver el estado de su novio.

Tranquilo Yuu, sólo fue una broma de parte de Ayumi. – Dijo la chica con esos bellos ojos azules llenos de cariño por los hermanos Otosaka.

El pobre Yuu sólo pudo tener un tic en su ojo derecho, el único ojo que poseía actualmente mejor dicho, una mirada llena de decepción iba directo a Ayumi ya que había destruido su bello dormir por una broma.

Ayumi. – Dijo Yuu fríamente mientras le regalaba una mirada de muerte a su hermanita.

Jeje, lo siento hermanito. – Se disculpó ella con una risa algo nerviosa.

Ayumi, no debes hacerle bromas así a tu hermano. – Ahora hablo la novia de Yuu quien estaba en un semblante algo serio. – No ves que es como una niña que se asusta por todo. –

¿Qué soy una niña, Nao? – Preguntó Yuu algo molesto por ese comentario de su novia.

Sí, eres más llorón que yo. –

Disculpa por preocuparme por tu fiebre. –

Gracias, pero debiste acabar el proyecto. –

¿Era más importante eso que tú? –

Depende, ¿pasaremos el verano de vacaciones? –

Son tan lindos cuando discuten – Interfirió Ayumi quien estaba dulcemente encantada por las discusiones de ambos.

¡Claro que no! – Respondieron ambos para después dirigirse miradas de enojo al otro.

Es tan hermoso cuando hablan al mismo tiempo – Pese al esfuerzo de ambos por parecer molestos, había un sonrojo en los rostros de ambos.

Esto era un día normal en la familia Otosaka, la familia en la que Ayumi amaba crecer.


	7. Temor a Detenernos

**Temor a Detenernos**

 **(Yuu & Nao)**

* * *

El temor a algo puede llegar a ser el talón de Aquiles de muchos; pero cuando uno busca superar sus temores para bien y así sobrepasar sus metas, bueno, ya no existirán imposibles para dicha persona.

Tomori Nao sabía de esto. Hace años que ella dejó su temor de lado y buscó la felicidad de una vida normal con el chico que con detalles algo fuera de lo común, logró conquistar su corazón, o al menos, abrirlo al amor. La joven de veintiún años se encontraba en descansado a lado de su novio quien se encontraba dormido después de haber limpiado su hogar.

Su novio era conocido como el _Shinigami de un solo Ojo_ el cual había ayudado a personas alrededor del mundo que poseían poderes a causa de un cometa llamado Charlotte, el cual pasaba cada cierto tiempo por la Tierra. Una vez él regresó a Tokio, ella se quedó a su lado en el hospital hasta que él despertara para poder recibirlo, aunque lamentablemente ese reencuentro le mostró a ella el efecto secundario de robar todos los poderes.

—"Ha pasado tiempo desde que Yuu regresó, y sus memorias regresan poco a poco."—pensaba ella mientras veía a su novio dormir.

La pérdida de las memorias de Yuu le rompió el corazón, pero no se dejó caer e hizo todo lo posible para que él recuperase al menos algo de su vieja vida. A veces reían juntos, a veces lloraban juntos; siempre ella se quedaba a su lado y de esa manera las memorias volvían lentamente a Yuu.

—"Jamás pensé que terminaría siendo tú novia, aún con esa promesa, con el tiempo pensé que me olvidarías, pero no fue así."—Nao en esos momentos notó que en las manos de Yuu se encontraba la pequeña libreta que ella escribió para él, logrando sentir como lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos aún hoy en día—. Sigues siendo muy cursi, Otosaka Yuu. Pero aún así, me alegro de estar junto a ti el día de hoy.

Nao se encontraba feliz y sin darse cuenta ella poco a poco también sucumbía al cansancio al dar un fuerte bostezo y sentir sus párpados pesados. Ella inconscientemente llevó su mano a la de Yuu quien de la misma forma buscó la mano de su novia para entrelazarla con al de él. Ambos se encontraban dormidos, juntos y felices por no haber retrocedido nunca en esta tragedia que les tocó.


	8. Espíritu Libre

**Espíritu Libre**

* * *

Lo adoraba; ella adoraba verlo dormir a su lado. Aquellos cabellos castaños caían sobre su frente cubriendo su ojo derecho, pero dejando a la vista el izquierdo donde una cicatriz cruzaba. Adoraba verlo dormir sin ninguna preocupación.

Nao Tomori se encontraba acostada junto a su prometido, Yuu Otosaka en la habitación que ambos habían remodelado hace poco. Llevaban juntos más de tres años, lo suficiente como para que los dos hicieran crecer su amor con cuidado después de todo lo que había sucedido.

—"Ya son casi las seis de la mañana. Todavía no despierta"—pensaba Nao tras echar un vistazo al despertador.

Levantándose de aquella cama, Nao se estiró un poco realizando algunos ejercicios de rutina. De repente, ella se paró frente a Yuu para acariciar sus cabellos los cuales eran suaves para ella. Con una sonrisa, ella le da un tierno beso en su mejilla para alejarse un poco de él.

—De todos modos soy libre de amarte a mi manera, Yuu—murmuró Nao para comenzar a correr hacia la cama y dar un salto sobre Yuu—. ¡Punch!

.

Yuu Otosaka se encontraba despierto junto a su prometida. Ella lo había despertado de una forma tan poco común, pero significativa para la relación de ambos. Nao estaba contenta de verlo despierto para así ambos poder ir a trabajar en el restaurante que pusieron.

—Gracias por despertarme, Nao—agradeció él con evidente sarcasmo.

—Sabes que por eso soy tu novia y próximamente tu esposa—contestó—, además, tú eres el que debe de levantarse temprano y no yo. Sabes perfectamente que no me resisto a hacerlo—aclaró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él no dijo nada, después de todo ella era un espíritu libre que había decidido acompañarlo a su lado para siempre. Esa era Nao, la prometida que él ama.


End file.
